coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8165 (8th July 2013)
Plot As the search begins, the delighted reporter starts to scribble her story in her notepad. David is delighted to see the results of his efforts. Chesney tells Katy that Ryan was seen with another woman. She tells him he’s pathetic and leaves the house. The police find nothing in the bistro and leave, but not before the reporter has her scoop. In a desperate attempt to salvage the night, Leanne extends the two-for-one drinks offer for another hour. Tim brings Faye’s things round, telling her he might have to leave the area. Anna is furious at him for what she perceives as his neglect of Faye. Eileen goes to the counsellor and Steve and Lloyd make fun of her until she and Peter make them feel guilty. Leanne thinks someone from a rival bar rang the police. David encourages her to try the student night idea next week and not to give in to Nick. Katy walks in on Ryan while he’s on the phone but he changes the subject when she asks who it is. She asks him if they’re good together but he tells her to stress less. Leanne rushes off to redistribute the flyers and David tells Nick he should stop her damaging the business. Sally asks Tim to look at a problem in her house. He offers her a drink and they chat. Paul is vexed with hoax calls from kids at Broadoak Park Street and forgets Eileen’s counselling session until Steve prompts him. Beth and Kirk confirm seeing Ryan to Katy but she accuses them of trying to split them up. Sally tries to convince Tim not to make rash decisions. Katy looks at Ryan’s mobile and sees a series of texts received from Jamie-Lee. Ryan tells her she’s a promoter. Leanne returns from distributing the flyers and she and Nick have a blazing row while David watches on, satisfied. Leanne storms out and Nick stays behind in the bistro and gets drunk, chatting with David who continues to stir things up, hinting that Nick’s good nature makes Leanne take advantage. Nick flies off the handle, much to David’s enjoyment. Cast Regular cast *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Carla Connor - Alison King *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Naila - Saira Choudhry *PC Burke - Giles Ford *Police Officer - Serena Ryan *Ant Edmunds - Alexander Newland Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick is horrified as the police search The Bistro; Paul has a bad day dealing with hoax calls; and Peter struggles with Carla being the main breadwinner. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,930,000 viewers (2nd place) Notable dialogue Mary Taylor: “I half expected to be strip-searched and I’m not dressed for it.” Category:2013 episodes